My Hero Is You
by highland-daughter
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Peter goes to the future, learns something very interesting and returns to the past to make sure at least some of the future comes true. slash fic - Peter/Sylar


**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Tim Kring. I own nothing and no profit is being made.**

_Author's Note: After watching "I Am Become Death" (season 3 episode 4), and while listening to some music, I came up with a one-shot between Peter and future Gabriel (aka Sylar)._

_Please review. I'd like to know what people think._

* * *

Gabriel stepped back, hands and face glowing, he knew Peter was looking at him but his anger and hurt over Noah's death blinded him. "They killed him," he said, rage dripping from his voice. He knew the blast wouldn't kill Claire or Peter, but everyone else, all the people in the surrounding area would die and die painfully.

Peter knew he had to act and act quickly. Otherwise hundreds of people were going to die. When Gabriel screamed in pain, a signal that the explosion was near, Peter ran forward.

"GABRIEL!" He screamed the other man's name as he ran. He felt his skin start to char as the radiation reached deadly levels. He threw his arms around Gabriel's neck and instantly turned his body to ice, sending pulse after pulse of cold into Gabriel's body, trying to negate the radioactive ability.

"Come back," Peter whispered, lips brushing over Gabriel's cheek, jaw, chin, and lips, even as he drew on Claire's healing ability in order to stay alive. "Come back to me, Gabriel."

The glow began to fade but it didn't go away. Peter felt Gabriel tremble against him. "Gabriel," he cooed as he kept dropping feather light kisses on Gabriel's lips, still sending cold wave after cold wave into the taller man's body. Gabriel's arms wrapped around him and Peter shoved his hands under the back of Gabriel's sweater. "Come on. You've got to come back. Gabriel, please, come back to me. You can control this, come back to me, you are better than this."

Gabriel trembled even more, the glow kept fading until finally it went out. In the blink of an eye the glow of radiation vanished. Peter kept his arms around Gabriel, ready to calm the man down again if he had too. He glanced around, but the others had vanished, no doubt scared off at the thought of being blown up. That was probably a good thing, because he was feeling the strong urge to kill Claire for what she had done. He pressed closer to Gabriel and tried not to give in to the murderous rage that was coursing through him.

"Peter," Gabriel whispered, looking Peter in the eye. "I'm so cold."

At Gabriel's declaration Peter realized he was still covered in ice. "Sorry," he said as he let the ice go, his body instantly heating up. "Sorry, I forgot."

Gabriel was shivering and Peter wasn't sure if it was from the cold or anger. He began to rub his hands in soothing circles over Gabriel's back, even as he looked passed the man and to the child laying on the floor. Rage flooded him even more and he pressed his face into Gabriel's shoulder. "I want to kill them," he whispered as one of Gabriel's hands fisted in his hair. "I want to kill them for hurting you. For what they've taken from you."

Gabriel said nothing but Peter felt the other man's rage. His sorrow. His guilt. He pressed his face closer into Gabriel's shoulder. "I'm sorry," Peter whispered, tears rolling down his face. "I'm so, so sorry. It's all my fault…if I hadn't come here…if I had left when you told me to…this…none of this would have happened. Your son…your son would still be alive."

"Stop it," Gabriel snapped suddenly, grabbing Peter's arms and shaking him. "Stop blaming yourself! I could have forced you to leave, I could have made you leave, but I didn't! I let you stay because I wanted you to stay! I thought if we could beat them, if we could stop Claire, then you and I…we could be like we were before!"

"You mean the other me," Peter said as he felt the tears start to slow. "The future me. The one Claire killed. Tell me what we were." When he got no answer Peter growled faintly. "What were we too each other Gabriel!?"

"A family!" Gabriel's dark eyes went darker and Peter was instantly reminded of Sylar. "We were a family! You, me and Noah. We were a family, and we were good together! Noah loved you! Hell I…"

Gabriel stopped speaking and Peter knew there was something else. Something Gabriel wasn't saying. "You what," Peter whispered, hands stilling on Sylar's back. "What about you, Gabriel? You say we become a family and that Noah loved me, but what about you, what do you feel for me?"

Gabriel looked down for a moment before looking Peter in the eye again. "I…" he hesitated, as though trying to find the right words. "I love you. I always have and I always will. In this future or any other that is created because of what happens when you go back. I've loved you since the first moment I first set eyes on you, back in Odessa. I love you, Peter."

Peter let out a low sound as he kissed Gabriel. It wasn't a quick kiss; it was full of need and want. The want was for the man standing before him, the man who had changed from a villain to something better. The need was to forget that he had failed to save Noah, that he had failed to protect an innocent person. He pressed closer to Gabriel even as the other man's fingers tightened in his hair and an arm went around his waist and held him as close as they could get. The kiss turned in to two and then four and it wasn't long before Peter had lost count and when they broke apart for breath Peter was laying on his back, on the couch in the living room.

"Gabriel," he begged, he didn't really know what he was begging for, as he started to push Gabriel's sweater up. "Please, please, Gabe…please…"

"That's it," Gabriel replied as he rose up, yanking his sweater off. Peter trailed his hands down Gabriel's chest and the older man shivered slightly. "Just like that. Oh, it feels so good, Peter."

Peter let out a faint sound as Gabriel tore his shirt open, fingertips brushing faintly over the bare skin there. A gasp tore free of his throat when Gabriel bent down and flicked his tongue over one of Peter's nipples. Peter's back arched and he fisted his hands in Gabriel's hair. "God!" He cried out as one of Gabriel's hands snaked between them and began to rub him through his pants.

Gabriel's head raised a playful smirk on his face. "That's okay, Pete," he said softly as he unzipped Peter's pants. "You can just call me Gabriel."

"Smart ass," Peter said before Gabriel's hand wrapped around his erection, squeezing and stroking, making his back arch and a soft cry tear from his throat. "Gabriel!"

"That's it, Peter," Gabriel whispered before leaning down and brushing a soft kiss to Peter's lips. "Tell me how much you need me, how much you love me."

"Gabriel," Peter panted as the strokes became faster, more urgent. "Please…I need…I need…"

"Need?" Gabriel smirked as Peter's hands fumbled with his zipper. "What do you need, Peter? Hmm?"

"You!" Peter's voice went deeper and his breath was coming in soft pants and gasps as he reached out and pulled Gabriel's hard shaft free of his boxers. "I need you…I need you in me…I need you to fuck me…"

Three fingers pressed against his lips. "Get them good and wet, Peter," Gabriel told him and Peter instantly sucked them in, licking and coating them with his saliva.

When Gabriel determined it was enough he pulled his fingers from Peter's mouth, loving the needy whimper that came from his baby. "Don't worry," he said softly as he reached down and pressed his wet fingertips against Peter's tight entrance. "I'm right here, I'm not going to leave you needing."

Peter gasped and clung to Gabriel's arms as Gabriel's fingers pushed into him, stretching him for something bigger, something better. "Gabriel," he panted, repeating the man's name over and over until he felt Gabriel's fingers pull out before something bigger slowly pushed inside. Peter gasped and gripped Gabriel's tighter, legs wrapping around Gabriel's waist.

"Oh, Peter," Gabriel groaned when he was fully seated inside of Peter. "So tight…Just like I remember…"

Peter was beyond words and all he could do was whimper. Gabriel groaned again as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Peter's. Peter moaned as he parted his lips, letting Gabriel's probing tongue in. He sucked on Gabriel's tongue as the other man began to move. Each thrust was smooth and slow and Peter felt like he had died and gone to heaven.

Gabriel began to trail feather light kisses across Peter's jaw as his thrusts began to quicken and become harder. "Oh," Peter groaned as he reached up and tangled his fingers in Gabriel's hair. "Oh, God! Gabriel…harder…fuck me harder…"

Gabriel moaned as he began to stroke Peter's shaft in time with his thrusts. "Yeah," Gabriel gasped as he let his forehead rest against Peter's. "So good. Feels like I remember."

Peter tugged Gabriel's head down and kissed him. Tongue thrusting in and out of Gabriel's mouth, it was a crude mimic of sex, but it made both of them groan. A few strokes later and Peter tore his mouth from Gabriel's, threw his head back and screamed Gabriel's name as his release tore through him. Gabriel gave a few more thrusts and then stiffened, crying Peter's name.

They both lay there, exhausted and sweaty, wrapped around each other. Gabriel kissed Peter's lips and brushed a hand through sweat damp locks. "I don't want you to go," he admitted as he slipped free of Peter's body. "I want you to stay here, with me, but I know you can't. If you don't go back than this future won't happen."

Peter pushed himself up on his elbows and brushed his lips softly over Gabriel's. "I don't want to leave you," he said softly.

"You're not," Gabriel said he his super-hearing kicked in and he heard Claire and the others returning. "You'll be going back to me. You just have to help me become the man I am now."

Peter nodded as Gabriel's telekinesis righted their clothes. "But right now," Gabriel said as he rose to his feet, pulling Peter with him. "You have to leave."

"What will they do to you?" Peter heard Claire call his name.

Gabriel shrugged. "Nothing they haven't tried to do in the past," he said before leaning forward and kissing Peter one last time. "Now go. If they catch you they'll kill you."

Peter stepped back, readying himself to teleport. "I love you, Gabriel," he whispered and Gabriel smiled.

"Love you too."

It was the last thing he heard of the future before his power yanked him back to his own time. Oddly he had teleported into Sylar's cell. He heard the man barely whisper his name. He watched as Sylar rose, turning to face him. "Hello, Peter," the killer said and for the briefest moment, Peter saw Gabriel, he saw the man Sylar could become. "Have a nice trip into the future? Or did you perhaps go to the past?"

"I saw the future," Peter admitted as he stepped towards Sylar, noting how horrid the man looked in pale grey clothing. "I saw how the world ended. And I saw you."

"No doubt you tried to kill the future me."

Peter sighed and shook his head, which earned him a surprised look from Sylar. "I saw the man you could become," he said softly as he stepped even closer. "I saw…I saw a loving and caring father…"

That made Sylar's eyes actually widen. "I…I have a child?" He looked fascinated and curious.

Peter nodded, he probably shouldn't tell Sylar but something told him that it would help Sylar become the man he had met in the future. "Yeah." He moved closer until he was standing right in front of Sylar. "Yeah, sweet little boy named Noah. You…you were so happy."

"Was I…did I still have the hunger?"

Peter nodded. "You told me it was hard to control. But that you managed it because of your son."

Sylar smiled and Peter saw a flash of Gabriel. "My son," the man repeated before grabbing Peter by the shoulders. "What about…a wife? If I have a son then…then there must be a wife."

Peter shook his head. "No. We…"

Peter instantly bit his tongue. He couldn't tell Sylar about them, about their relationship. When Sylar gripped his shoulders tighter Peter began to regret opening his mouth. "Peter," Sylar said calmly, even though those dark eyes went even darker. "We what?"

"We…We were raising your son."

There it was out in the open.

"We were raising my son," Sylar repeated and Peter nodded. "As in, you and I, were raising my son as a family?"

"Yeah," Peter said with a slight nod. "We…We were a family and I got to tell you, I don't think I've ever seen someone as happy as you were there."

Sylar's smile widened and Peter wanted so badly to hold and kiss the man but he restrained himself. "A family," Sylar said looking Peter in the eye. "You, me and a son."

Peter couldn't help but smile as he reached up and tucked a few stray strands of Sylar's hair behind his ear. "We were so happy," he said softly, gaze falling to Sylar's lips. "I was stunned by just how happy we were."

Sylar said nothing for a while, just stood there lost in thought. "We were happy," Sylar finally said as he lifted one hand and laced his fingers through Peter's hair. "You and me. That hardly seems possible."

Peter shrugged. "Yeah, that thought had crossed my mind."

Sylar chuckled and smirked ever so slightly. "I wish I could have seen it."

"You could," Peter said softly. "You just have to keep going down the right path."

"And what is the right path?"

"The one you're on now. The one that leads to redemption."

Sylar looked at Peter with wonder in his dark eyes. "You can change," Peter whispered as he stepped as close as he could. So close that with every breath they took their chests brushed together faintly. "You can change and become a hero, Gabriel. My hero."

Before Peter can say anything else Sylar's lips are on his. He moaned and let Sylar take control. It was hot and wild and completely out of control. And when they broke apart they were both gasping for breath. Sylar's dark eyes even darker and Peter was leaning against the taller man.

"I love you," Peter whispered, his lips brushing faintly over Sylar's. "I'll always love you."

Sylar smiled and suddenly Peter was lying on the cot in the center of the room, with Sylar straddling his hips. "Say it again," Sylar whispered as he rocked his hips against Peter's, loving the sweet moan that passed Peter's lips. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you," Peter said, wrapping his arms around Sylar's neck. "For the man you are. Nothing will ever change that. You're my hero, now and forever."

Sylar's smile widened and love filled his eyes. "I love you too, Pete," he said before kissing Peter again. Knowing that it was just the beginning.


End file.
